Raindrops on my Window
by DominoMags
Summary: During a heavy thunderstorm, Mina and Izuku share each other's company and reflect on their time together.


The rain was pouring like the heavy weeping of the gods, thunder bellowing and lightning cracking as UA campus was rocked by a power outage. Given that it was a school that specialized on foste4ring in the newest generation of heroes, it was somewhat ironic that there was now power. And yet nature still reigned supreme when one came down to it.

"Ack!"

A green haired boy in gym shorts and a t-shirt gasped for air as an alien-looking girl hugged him close, making it harder to breathe. The room the two were in was darkened, in case of power outages but also because they were attempting to sleep. The curtains were closed and, while the storm could not be seen, it had certainly made its presence known to the young couple.

"Sorry, Izu. Force of habit. Guess I can't help but take your breath away" the girl giggled before shrinking back into a fetal position and burying her head into the boy's neck for security. In turn, the broccoli-headed youth chuckled softly and kissed the girl's forehead, surprised at how comfortable ha had grown around girls, especially this one.

Izuku had feared many things. He feared losing those he was close to, he feared being treated like garbage again, as he had been when he was younger. And more so, he feared being unable to help others. However, storms didn't scare the formerly quirkless boy too bad. If anything, he hoped he could have limited control over the weather like All Might was capable of.

Sure, the One-for-All inheritor was growing into his own hero, no longer merely emulating the hero he had always idolized, but easing into his new role as successor on his own terms. Still, it would be a good ability to master he thought. 

It was the pink girl next to him, however, that was cowering and yelping any time lightning struck. She would cling to her boyfriend every time it happened, surprised at how nonchalant he was about the storm. Sure, he had faced death and injury on multiple occasions, possibly at a reckless rate. Mina would have to discuss that with him later.

Sure, Izuku was also a sweet, awkward, and adorable nerd. He would get flustered when she teased him and still blushed heavily anytime they kissed.

Yet here he was, holding her calmly and smiling as she held onto his arm. He was surprisingly muscly for someone so timid and reserved, though she had to admit he had made more progress since they first met.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Mina. You know why?"

Mina could melt things pretty easily with her acid. It was her quirk and she had grown skilled with it. However, all it took to melt Mina was that dorky smile and those freckled cheeks.

" Why is that, babe?" she gave a closed-mouthed smile as her cheeks flushed with color and her eyes sparkled. She could feel her lips quivering, anticipating the embrace of Izuku's kiss.

'Because…I am he- "

All of a sudden, a particularly nasty flash of lightning struck nearby, causing Izuku and Mina to both nearly jump out of their skins. They clang to one another, trembling as they reeled from the nasty shock of that particularly loud clap. After the fear had dissipated a little, the acid girl looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Ha! I k-knew it!" Mina smirked, trying to hide the fear she still felt. She wasn't fooling anyone though.

"I-it just took me by surprise is all…."

"Riiiight…" Mina smirked, still trembling slightly. She knew Izuku was probably less afraid than she was but teasing him helped. There was a calming influence about his blush, and his smile. Everything about this boy when had that effect on the pink girl. That is, when he wasn't recklessly throwing himself into harm's way. That was scarier than the storm, Mina had to admit to herself. Her boyfriend sighed and poked his fingers together.

"Ok, maybe I am still a little scared, and that's ok…but I don't have to be and neither do you."

"Is it because "I am here!", Izu?" a wide smirk crept across the alien queen's face as she continued her teasing, adopting her best bad All-Might impersonation as she uttered those famous words.

"N-no…I mean…maybe…but you are….and so am I."

"I know…. thanks, dude."

"Izuku?"

"Hmmm?"

The pink skinned girl's face turned lilac as she struggled with her words. For someone so much more sociable than her partner, Mina was having trouble getting her tongue to work. Her heart raced as she mulled the words over in her head. She had said them many times before. And yet now, her throat was tightening. Was this how Izuku felt? She couldn't help but chuckle. It only made sense she felt the same way about her boyfriend as he did about her. She had to laugh at how she could ever consider him plain looking. She certainly did when they had first entered school together. But now? She could count every freckle and gush about how his eyes sparkled like emeralds when he was excited. Izuku Midoriya was a nerd and a fanboy, but he was her nerd. Her fanboy. And Mina wouldn't ask any different if given the chance.

Mina sighed and slumped into the freckled boy with the super-power quirk.

"I love you, you big dork."

"I…I love you too, Mina." Izuku sighed and held the acid girl close.

They laid in each other's arms for hours and by the time the lights came back on, Mina was out for the count. Izuku smiled and reached for his lamp, though it took some effort when Mina grabbed him amorously in her sleep, not wanting to let go of the security she felt in her slumber.

The formerly quirkless boy sighed and smiled before drifting off himself. He could hardly believe he was able to talk to girls now, let alone date one, and yet here he was. No. Here they were. And together, they could weather any storm.


End file.
